1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector system and a control method thereof.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, an interactive system has been proposed, in which an image based on an image signal output from a computer or the like is displayed on a screen or the like by a projector, a user's operation performed on a projection image using an electronic pen is detected by the projector, and an image based on information relating to the user's operation is generated and displayed (for example, JP-A-2011-140154).
In such an interactive system, however, when the user performs an input operation with the electronic pen or the like, the user cannot reach an upper portion of a projection surface in some cases. In such a case, the user can cope with the situation by standing on a platform or the like, which is inconvenient.